fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hanako Orikasa
Hanako Orikasa (折笠 =端弧, Orikasa Hanako; lit. The Edge's Arc which Breaks Influence) also known as Hanako Denshinko is a powerful former mage of Mermaid Heel who left the guild due to a misunderstanding; as of now, she is wandering Earth Land in search of a new Guild; as of the timeskip in Fairy Tail: Dawn, she has joined the guild and is Jason LaHote's newest partner. She is a Familiar Spirit Mage, though in an accident, she had managed to fuse with her spirit, granting her all of his powers. Appearance Hanako bears the appearance of a young girl, with a rather petite figure, dark blue, almost black eyes and light brown hair. Her hair is short, going down to her chin and her fringe is kept parted to the left. She is noted to commonly wear a large and puffy white hat on her head, with ornate crimson lining and brown patterns on it. Her attire consists of a white and crimson top-dress which presumably goes down to her knees. This dress is sleeveless at the top, and has much chocolate-brown lining around that area. She seems to wear a brown belt over this dress, as to keep it form-fitting. Her final part of her outfit is excessively long and thick white and brown gloves, which nearly go up to her shoulder and have large frills protruding out of the back of them. Personality Hanako usually seems calm and quiet; though she is actually a very foul-mouthed girl with a short temper to match. However, delving further into this farce, it is quite clear that Hanako can be rather friendly and relatively easy to get along with...as long as somebody doesn't push her buttons. She also has a habit of acting rather cutesy in most situations, often acting in a cute and adorable manner, which supplements the absolute confidence in herself and her self-sufficiency. Sharp-tempered and snarky, she readily criticizes others for their faults, though her habits are rarely any better; and she has a monstrous, quick-temper which makes her prone to throwing fits at people for barely justified reasons. Many fear her because of this, leading to her pummeling others rather violently, with many others calling her a 'tsundere' at times. She allows nothing to get in her way if she wants something. When upset, she takes her anger and rage out on anyone who displeases her, even her subordinates, who should be wary about this but they actually like to piss her off. A lot of things, and people set her off. Usually this is her older sister, who Hanako is incredibly jealous of due to having a large bust size. Despite her temper, Hanako can act reasonable at times; though this is very rare; while she thinks very little of the intelligence of others, she is willing to listen to them and even admit that she has several faults—though amusingly enough, she backtracked immediately after telling others that they are quite often right and she refuses to accept it. She also seems to have a large crush on Jason LaHote, but this is rarely elaborated upon. What should be noted is that Hanako has a hatred of people of a darker skin pigmentation. History In her past, Hanako was a powerful Familiar Spirit Mage of the Mermaid Heel Guild; back when it was merely a budding organization. She rose to the title of S-Class Mage, and was adored by all for her power and mystique. However, all peace was not meant to be kept; as the moment that Kagura Mikazuchi joined, the woman slowly but surely crept up to Hanako's credentials and overtook her, leading to a violent spat between the two; where Hanako savagely beat Kagura, though she left the guild in a rage afterwards. However, during her travels, Hanako was involved in a life-threatening accident, which led to anemic symptoms and left her with a large scar on her chest. Due to these symptoms, she suffers from frequent collapsing and fainting. The accident is described as Hanako using her own body to foolishly shield her Familiar Spirit, Bellerophon, from an attack which cost her life—the wound that was caused by piercing her in the chest became the large scar that Hanako would bear from that day forward. Bellerophon immediately, without a second thought, killed Hanako's attacker. However, neither Hanako nor Bellerophon died that day. Although Hanako did not know it then, Bellerophon provided her with half of his own lifeforce, keeping her alive and avoiding his own death at the same time by permanently merging with Hanako; causing her to become a unique fusion of Familiar Spirit and Human. Synopsis Equipment Guren Ichimonji (紅蓮一文字, Crimson Lotus First Chrysanthemum): Guren Ichimonji is Hanako's personalized weapon. When the Guren Ichimonji is not in use, it appears as simply a regular hilt, albeit a stylized one. Adorned in solid gold, the hilt of the blade has a manji for the tsuba—littered with numerous rubies. When Hanako withdraws the blade from its sheath; she passes her magical energy into the hilt, igniting it as a great surge of magical energy which Hanako stabilizes, resulting in a deltoid-shaped blade composed of solidified magical energy protruding from the hilt of Guren Ichimonji. Thanks to being composed of solidified magical energy, the blade of Guren Ichimonji is a mass-less form that neither radiates heat nor expends energy until it comes into contact with something solid. The power of the energy blade is so great that it can cut through almost anything, although the speed through which it cut depends on the density of the subject. When cutting through dense material, the immense electromagnetic field generated by the arc causes resistance rather than letting solid matter enter and interrupt the arc. This gives the blade a feeling of being solid when immersed in dense material. Rarely, some solid materials can actually pass through the electromagnetic field and short out the arc. Other electromagnetic energy fields and coherent energy are also repelled by the arc of the blade. These include most force fields, blaster bolts, and other magical blades. The weapon's most interesting characteristic is the sheer amount of force it can dole out to enemies; it is able to easily slice through 300 mm of reinforced steel in a single stroke; the blade can make a huge crack on the earth when struck. It is said that with full mastery of this blade, Hanako can split the earth in half. The second ability of Guren Ichimonji is to protect Hanako from projectiles like firearms and magic. The Guren Ichimonji's hilt was forged from Hihīrokane (日緋色金, Sun's Scarlet Gold); a legendary Mizuho alloy that is rumored to be absolutely indestructible. Gale-Force Reading Glasses (風詠みの眼鏡, Kazeyomi no Megane): Hanako, being an avid reader, possesses a pair of enchanted reading glasses that allows her to read at an extremely accelerated rate: specifically, her Gale-Force Reading Glasses are model 120x, something which lets her read books one hundred and twenty times faster. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Master Swordswoman: The art of a blade is where Hanako shines bright like a diamond; it has been stated that she even surpasses a sword master in this forte. She is even capable of employing her swords effectively using her feet; though Hanako has stated that such a method is unorthodox and thus refuses to use it unless she has no other choice. The speed and precision of her strikes are able to inflict a lethal blow on her opponent without staining the blade with blood. Her precision is even able to cut off a lit candle's wick and keep it lit on the edge of her blade; as well as produce shockwaves from her strikes to intercept enemy attacks. The tremendous cutting power of Hanako's sword strikes are capable of effortlessly slicing through defenses while pushing them to their absolute limits. Her defenses when blocking with her sword are like a wall, and her offense is capable of tremendous precision; utilizing evasion and attacking an opponent either in the front or back using the element of surprise to overwhelm them; it was stated that due her skill, her sword is a "danger zone"; and if her foe even so much as touches this "zone", they will be obliterated in a few moments. She is even capable of employing her swords effectively using her feet, by wielding their hilts between her hallux and second toe. Her mastery of the art gained her the title of Kensei (剣聖, "Sword Saint"); something which she is highly proud of. *'Kendō' (剣道, Way of the Sword): Hanako is credited as a complete master of Kendō; part of her mastery comes from the fact that when she was in high school, she was on the Kendō team and her teacher recognized her as one of the best practitioners; admittedly not too good at first, but had a lot of talent—rising up from amateur to expert in almost two years. Kendō is a sword art which requires the user to grip their blade with both of her hands; meaning that each of Hanako's swings packs tremendous power within them. However, despite her absolute mastery over this art, she primarily utilizes Kendō for finishing blows, though it is not rare that she will use it a fair great deal throughout a heated battle. Her Kendō is feared to be even stronger than the most talented sword mage in Earth Land; in fact, she killed Natsu Dragneel quite swiftly and effortlessly, barely noting how much of an "ape" he was as she used Kendō to quickly cleave straight through his arm and through his heart. Her Kendō strikes are noted to be powerful enough to carve through large chunks of diamond and magical barriers; packing enough sheer concussive force that each and every one of her swings causes friction with the air, unleashing an enormous explosion after every blow. **'Shield Breaker' (シールドブレイカー, Shīrudo Bureikā): Shield Breaker is one of Hanako's most powerful sword attacks; when using it, Hanako charges her magic within her blade, and holds herself in place for about give seconds. There, she unleashes a mighty overhead vertical slash, which causes a decent-sized explosion upon impact and has the potential to utterly destroy the opponent. Hanako takes recoil damage from the explosion of the fully charged attack, whether it hits the opponent or not. The charging sequence is quite fast; and possesses a high knockback. The only downside is that it is hard to hit people with due to requiring time to charge. A fully charged Shield Breaker used in the air can be used to aid recovery if it is performed when Hanako is knocked upwards, as it makes her move forward quite a bit. Not fully charged also moves forward but much less. After performing Shield Breaker, Hanako can still use Dolphin Slash to finish her recovery. The Shield Breaker, true to it's name, can break through any sort of defensive measure imaginable with relative ease. However, it is predictable because it makes a small sound during the attack. A not fully charged attack makes a single clashing sound, but a fully charged one makes a louder clash that seems to echo. **'Marvelous Combination' (マーベラスコンビネーション, Māberasu Konbinēshon): Marvelous Combination is a unique sword technique, as it consists of four different attacks chained together; a variety of combos can be performed depending on Hanako's next movements; this is noted to be extremely rare, as very few spells require the user to utilize the concept of "combos"; and it was noted to be rather difficult to master. The attacks simply change the motion trail of her sword. The colors are coordinated, with Red always representing neutral, Blue always representing up, and Green always representing down. Secondly, the timing no longer matters, so it can be performed easily. If the first hit connects, it is nearly impossible to escape the rest of the combo when the timing is fast enough. The knockback on the third strike is decreased, allowing for better combos; though it takes a fair amount of time to master and a lot of concentration to use properly, Marvelous Combination is very much one of Hanako's most versatile spells without any questions. **'Dolphin Slash' (ドルフィンスラッシュ, Dorufin Surasshu): Dolphin Slash is a sword technique which is most notable for it's quick execution; almost as fast as the speed of lightning. When using it, Hanako quickly gathers her magical energy within her feet and leaps up, expelling the magical energy as a sort of rocket booster, flying quickly upwards with her blade extended vertically which has the ability to engulf enemies in flame. It provides decent vertical recovery, but very little horizontal recovery. Dolphin Slash's damage and knockback is strongest in its first few seconds of attack. The longer the attack is out, the weaker it gets. It's best used point blank if it's meant to be used as an attack, since the later moments of the attack are weaker than the beginning moments. Hanako can anywhere from directly upward to a 45 degree diagonal on either side, at the expense of some vertical distance; additionally, Dolphin Slash's damage increases depending on the factor of the foe's weight—against an extraordinarily heavy foe, it can deal critical damage, but against any regular opponent, it will be only "somewhat" powerful. Incredible Strength: Hanako possesses phenomenal strength and superior hand-eye coordination, and can break free from almost any attack that binds her and prevents her from moving. She has enough power to break diamond with her bare hands, and break through iron; and she can thrust a S-Class-level opponent into a wall several kilometers away in one strike; and later on, shove a foe through two buildings with a simple flick of her finger upon the foe's arm to push him back. Her trademark ability is her immense raw strength, with which she is able to launch her targets several metres with a mere finger flick or create fissures with a single finger jab at the ground. An opponent struck by her attacks could suffer damage ranging from broken bones, ruptured organs, or even death, as she can liquefy the opponent's organs. She is single-handedly capable of demolishing the surroundings while attacking; even able to obliterate a Vulcan in a single punch while bashing through a magical barrier. Hanako frequently shows ludicrous displays of raw strength, like causing gigantic craters with a simple punch or kick to the ground, launch the Ur-Sword into the air and then guide it down right into the mouth of an enormous Wyvern, and destroy the ribcage of a copy of a Summon Spirit with frightening ease; each time she ascended beyond the impossible and performed these acts, they were capable of terrifying the people around her. Even more intimidating displays of brutal power Hanako has shown are like kicking Shunrei Yuzuriha through a building and slamming Yuuna Kirigetsu over her shoulder with one hand in their battle, as well as when she grabbed Fuuya's sword barehanded and reeled both her and the sword in for an attack. After years of training, she grasped onto a level of finesse which allowed her to effortlessly fight hand-to-hand, altering her level of strength to create thin shockwaves of air that cleanly cut through anything they come in contact with. Furthermore; she shows the ability to pulverize large boulders and the like with a single strike, while others marvel at the level of strength she possesses. Intense Speed: Even without using a speed-enhancing technique, Hanako is extremely fast; able to close large distances in a blink of an eye. Hanako has shown to be immensely fast, befitting her small size and waifish build. Thanks to her tremendous raw power, Hanako's leg strength allows her to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between her and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight. In battle she is able to punch with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for her opponents to find an opening and counterattack. Hanako can create dozens of afterimages to confuse her opponent as she waltzes around with impunity. She is stated to move at a speed which nears breaking the sound barrier, and she often augments her physical blows by the velocity at which she is moving at. Hanako's speed increases her reflexes to the point that she is able parry blows and knock back foes at the same time, as well as move too fast to see most of the time. When Hanako begins to move, her entire body becomes in a faint emerald outline instead of her feet; her speed allows her to move huge distances in the blink of an eye as if by teleportation. It should be noted that the speed at which she reactively dodges enables her to dodge even serials of blows. Hanako's speed is capable of outstripping even many of the modern era's individuals, despite not even utilizing any speed-boosting technique of any sorts. The secret to her speed lies in the subtle manipulation of her magical power, redirecting it towards specific body parts to conserve energy and bolster her speed exponentially. Her form of movement is no less refined, and though it is considered very barbaric due to her involvement with Acrobats and Parkour, it is indeed the pinnacle of movement. Combined with her powerful magic, it always appears that Hanako simply vanishes from sight into the shadows, appearing once again in an entirely different location whilst chaos ensues where she treads. Enhanced Durability: Hanako is superhumanly resilient; this has been enhanced due to her training. Her skin itself is unnaturally hard; as she is able to block sword strikes with a single finger without feeling anything, and occasionally she deflects spells with a single swipe of her hand. In addition, she can keep fighting despite suffering broken bones as if she never suffered those injuries in the first place. She has been shown to be powerful enough to catch and hold onto Fuuya's sword without receiving any damage at all; and when faced with dual attacks from Shunrei and Yuuna, the duo's attacks had little to no effect at all upon her deceptively mighty frame. Because of this, Hanako is capable of withstanding an powerful blast of light without suffering any severe damage; and later on takes a S-Class mage's strongest attack without being scathed in the slightest; as she willingly collided with the attack while remaining unharmed all the while. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Believe it or not, Hanako is tremendously skilled in hand-to-hand combat; she can sufficiently deflect others' attacks and unleash her own blows, also being highly knowledgeable in counterattacking. Additionally, it has proven difficult to actively lay a hand on her unless in the rare occasion that she enables this rare chance to occur. Even attacked from a blind spot, Hanako is able to block many attacks using just her left arm as she has reached a certain state in her skills where she doesn't need eyesight to detect the movements of her target; she could predict the opponent's next move purely on the brief moment when her arm blocks that of her opponent, rendering attacks from her blind spot pointless. She can sufficiently deflect others' attacks and unleash her own blows, also being highly knowledgeable in counterattacking. Her attacks possess several magnitudes worth of impressive swiftness and power, leaving very few time for her foes to attempt to futilely counterattack. She prefers to bombard her opponent with a flurry of bone-shattering kicks delivered at breakneck speeds, though she will occasionally throw in a punch or two for good measure. While she prefers to utilize her innate powers, it has been shown that she is able to defeat even high-power mages with brute strength alone. *'Hakkeshō' (八卦掌, Eight Trigrams Palm): Hanako has a unique form of hand-to-hand combat; which enables her to inflict internal damage through attacking the body's magic generators, which are the chest, hands, head, and knees, subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the generators which has been struck. To do this, Hanako injects a certain amount of her own magical energy into the opponent's body, causing damage to surrounding organs due to their proximity to the magic generators. Even the slightest tap can cause severe internal damage. The moment that Hanako's magical energy slips into the foe's magic generators, Hanako can either increase magic flow in the opponent's body, or disrupt it completely, making this extremely deadly. **'Kaiten' (回天, Heaven of Revolution): One of Hanako's deadliest blows; Kaiten involves utilizing the magic control granted by Hakkeshō in order to release a huge amount of magical energy from every single one of Hanako's magic generators. While this does serve as a defensive measure, after releasing magic from every generator within her body in order to form a dome or sphere of magic around her small body, Hanako whirls around at astounding speeds in order to launch any and all attackers who are in close proximity to her a fair distance away. Hanako can also actively control the size and power of the sphere to suit the situation. This technique is only effective when rotating, since the magical energy itself is not enough to stop a physical attack thus if Hanako is unable to spin, then she will become vulnerable. Keen Intellect: By all accounts, Hanako is a natural battle genius. She is capable of performing a calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and even deducing an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. Hanako is highly intelligent, possessing a genius-level intellect, and is capable of devising and executing strategies with incredible speed and precision. Hanako is also very perceptive and analytical young woman, judging from how quickly she can analyze an opponent's power and attack patterns to ultimately make them useless against her with due time, and eventually, she can easily place herself many moves ahead of her foe to ensure a total safeness; from there, she is capable of coming up with highly effective counter-strategies to her opponent's actions. Incredible Tactician: Hanako is also very perceptive and analytical young woman, judging from how quickly she can analyze an opponent's power and attack patterns to ultimately make them useless against her with due time, and eventually, she can easily place herself many moves ahead of her foe to ensure a total safeness; from there, she is capable of coming up with highly effective counter-strategies to her opponent's actions. She is supremely confident in combat, immobilizing an enemy for a moment to calmly assess the battlefield and other enemies before destroying her current target. Compared to someone like Hayate Hayabusa, who refuses to use phones and the like despite their convenience, she freely uses anything at her disposal in order to accomplish her goals. She learned most of his skills from studying Natalia's abilities while also refining her own as her assistant in her pursuit to become a "hunter" that stops other heretical mages like her father. Much of her ability comes from the fact that she can act cold and ruthless to complete her objectives. She developed her skills for a number of years, learning methods of tracking, assassination, the usage of various weapons, and other skills needed to be able to catch up to her prey under all situations and conditions and bring it down. She sought to have her body master the skill of "killing people" that humans have spent an endless amount of time and intelligence to research. She is very skilled with using numerous blasting techniques from the past to the present, and she feels a certain appreciation for the certain art of destruction. She uses C4 combined with a precision blasting demolition technique used primarily to demolish tall buildings, allowing her to destroy the Hyatt hotel with a minimum amount of explosives. With the blueprints and planning, it only takes her an hour execute the entire plan. Targeting the load-bearing walls and key support structures, it collapses downward and inward on its own weight without any debris spreading onto the surrounding streets. She is very familiar with the workings of eterano and the related temperature changes in the body of the practitioner. Having trained and studied the correlation, she is able to read the current status of the eterano through the heat distribution of the practitioner when viewed on the thermal output of a heat detecting scope. She is able to tell the difference between an ordinary person and a mage, allowing her to seize an opportunity to shoot upon the release of magical power. Compared to magic, which can see through the dark better and detect the position of an enemy magus, it can be said guns fall behind. Its advantage is that it takes no magical power to use firearms, leaving a magus unsuited to the battle conditions of a soldier trapped in the dark and unable to detect any magical power. Magical Abilities Tremendous Magical Energy: Magic is a power aligned with the magic sensitivity and willpower of the user. It is used by Hanako to provide power for her various abilities. Every being has a certain amount of magical power, in varying amounts. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities. Those with such an above-average level of magic are very rare among living the world; as less than ten percent of Earth Land are mages. She has an enormous amount of magical power which is finely controlled. This level of magical power is reflected in its ability to enhance Hanako during combat as well as its ability to affect the surrounding environment on a controlled level, allowing Hanako to use it in combat to startling degrees. While she usually keeps it under control, when sufficiently angered, she can release it to its full extent. When Hanako decides that she is going to get serious, she unleashes her magical energy in the form of a powerful pressure; causing an overwhelming force to be released from her body, unleashing a powerful shockwave which causes a crater in the earth; infecting the ground around her to enable small chunks of rock to float upwards just by her mere presence. This technique certainly allows Hanako to become incredibly fearsome, as her appearance will instill fear in the opponents. Her pressure is so great it can be felt from a great distance and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. Because of her mastery over spells, Hanako has a natural control over the exertion of her magical energy, keeping it contained to the point where it is virtually impossible to detect her by normal means, though the constant effort can be taxing. Hanako has precise control over her magical energy; and as such, she is able to let it flow through her body freely without any problems to precisely manipulate her magical energy, enabling her to control it to soaring heights that many other mages could ever imagine, even in their wildest dreams; though its most common application is utilizing it to drastically augment her spells; which take upon a light-ripping pink hue when bolstered with the power of her magical energy. *'Eternano Absorption': Eternano is the main component material of magic; and thanks to her Familiar Spirit, Hanako is capable of collecting this eternano to use for combat and eternano in the atmosphere is also able to be controlled freely, allowing her to gather it under her feet so that she can stand in the air—however, this is its most basic use. Hanako primarily absorbs eternano from the atmosphere and combines it with her own magical power to form stronger spells; Hanako can also utilize this special skill with relative ease. Going by Hanako's skills, there is no difference between eternano and magical energy as a source of power. Normally, Hanako mainly utilizes this ability to fire intensely powerful bursts of magic from her sword; which is capable of great destruction, as shown from how one of these bursts completely penetrated a pillar of anti-magic coating, before continuing to damage the immediate surroundings. Most commonly, Hanako utilizes the eternano that she has gathered when utilizing this ability in order to boost her speed to the point that she appears as nothing other than a scarlet blur of energy when moving; in addition to this, she uses the eternano to bolster her own spellcasting, increasing the power of her offensive spells to the point that they are capable of eradicating the surroundings with relative ease. *'Synchronization' (感応能力, Kano Nōryoku): Synchronization is the ability of Hanako to transfer energy. This transference of energy is performed by the exchange of bodily fluids, such as another drinking their blood, but it is strongest in the act of intercourse. Divine Magic Divine Magic (法術, Hōjutsu): Unlike most mages, who utilize regular spells to cast special effects upon their opponents, Hanako, realizing how restricting such a way of casting is, developed her own way of casting spells; that of pure, unrestrained magic; known as Divine Magic. Her spellcasting is an evolution of magic; however, she refused to divulge the secrets of her magic, leaving her guild without saying a word about it as well as refusing to mentor future mages in the art; because of this, her Divine Magic is shown to be exclusive to the one and only Hanako Orikasa—and she seems incredibly proud of such a fact. In order to cast a spell, Hanako, utilizing her natural abilities, manipulates the eternano within the surrounding area, while utilizing her own magical energy to focus and shape the stray eternano, molding it into a form which she can better manipulate. The form that the eternano takes all depends on her current thoughts—in essence, as long as she can imagine it, she cast a spell around it. Divine Magic is capable of doing almost anything; from the simplest of tasks; defense, such as forming a barrier before her to protect her; offense, like elemental blasts, or even tasks so daunting and complex that they would normally only be possible by breaking the laws of physics. However, as she had mastered her own art, it can be generally assumed that there is nothing that Hanako cannot do when utilizing her magic. Being a master of the very art that she was the originator of, Hanako is capable of weaving spells borne from Divine Magic together effortlessly; and her magic is noticeably more stable than most others with spell abilities, and therefore it doesn't breakdown at all and is not easily deflected; it can be said that Hanako's spells are almost unstoppable. Interestingly, her spells are bound by energy that is so uniquely bonded that it is completely impossible to breakdown by means of another technique or ability. Whenever she goes to cast a spell, Hanako utilizes her own reiryoku to construct and project a visible magic glyph; which serves the purpose of containing and controlling the enormous energy that's converged when she prepares a spell. Furthermore, the magic glyphs serve as a means of properly stabilizing and anchoring her spells while drastically enhancing their powers. Lastly, Hanako is able to cast spells up to the high #80's range without the need for an incantation without any loss of power. Truly, she is a tremendously fearsome opponent. She is able to use spells that primarily focus on four of the six elements: Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind. *'Kasshinkon' (活神混, Living Spirit's Chaos): Hanako's signature spell; it is initiated by compressing eternano in the tip of the scythe while using her ability to add her own magical energy into the mixture—there, Hanako swings her sword forward, quickly decompressing the eternano and magical energy and releasing the energy in the form of an blast of magic that appears similar to two intersecting crescent moons; the opposing energies that compose Kasshinkon annihilate each other as it moves continuously, which in turn grants Kasshinkon an overwhelming amount of power. A side effect of this process is a burst of highly lethal gamma radiation, which causes further damage. It is capable of swallowing everything within a dark space and completely annihilating everything within a radius of a few hundred meters around the impact-point of the blast. Hanako can also separate Kasshinkon into several sections and utilize them for multi-directional onslaughts; interestingly, anything that is made of eternano can and will be destroyed when coming into contact with the beam of Kasshinkon; a power similar to antimatter. In addition, Hanako can fire Kasshinkon downward, producing a cone of positrons that literally disintegrate the atmosphere in front of her, eliminating air resistance and allowing her to achieve greater velocity. Interestingly, Kasshinkon can be altered to be granted elemental powers; for Fire, instead of a laser, the result of the attack is lances of fire which tear through the area; for Earth, rising stones are released from Hanako's fingertips, piercing the adversary violently; for Wind, gales of wind slash through the enemy, and for Water, a twisting combination of several columns of water bust forward, pushing the foe back quickly. *'Love of the Moon' (月の愛, Tsuki no Ai): Love of the Moon is Hanako's basic attack when utilizing her Divine Magic. When casting the spell, Hanako focuses her magical energy into her heart and expels it outwards, forming a large blue crystal around her entire body, which then splits into tiny blue crystals that spin around her. It can do several hits of damage and also reflect projectiles. Using it in mid-air slows Hanako's descent, though very slightly. This attack will reflect any projectiles. However, unlike most other reflectors, there is a moderate amount of downtime after the spell is used during which it will not reflect projectiles. This makes timing the spell important and Hanako may be hit by projectiles if she uses it too early. The whirling motion of the shards tends to draw characters towards Hanako (with the exception of the outermost shards). This means that as long as the centre of the opponent is between Hanako and the outermost shards, this attack will rack up medium amounts of damage, making it one of the most damaging reflector-type spell when used as a direct attack. *'Luster Purge' (ラスターパージ, Rasutā Pāji): Hanako opens her mouth and white sparkles form and gather in front of her, forming together into a pink ball of energy. While this sphere is charging, Hanako fuels it with her own magical power, while focusing her own power into her heart and then releasing it into the sphere, magnifying the ball's power exponentially. Luster Purge can be charged until it falls to the altitude from where Hanako initiated the attack. It can be slightly moved horizontally and vertically by focusing her thoughts. If the attack falls upon an interfering object before it is detonated, it will disappear harmlessly. When all is said and done, Hanako swings around and kicks the ball, releasing a massive pink beam from the ball at the opponent which moves in a straight line only; although the beam is wide, it does absolutely zero damage to the surroundings due to Hanako's element of "heart", only chasing down her opponent with incredible zeal. Within a split second of meeting Hanako's target, Luster Purge envelops them precisely and detonates, releasing a powerful pulse of energy that paralyzes the target and deals slight damage. *'Kūenbu' (空円舞, Air Waltz): The most basic of any of her spells; in order to utilize Kūenbu, Hanako manipulates the eternano under her feet while making a short hop, putting her reishi underneath her, forcing it down similar to an engine or helicopter pushing air down to rise from the ground. The result of it is that Hanako manipulates the eternano underneath her feet so that she can levitate or fly, shifting her body in any direction, enabling her to float and fly through the air. From start to finish, Hanako is levitating within a battle, and when floating, she is able to get close to her opponents or run away from them at an amazing speed. Her control over it is to the extent that she create dozens of afterimages to confuse her opponent as she waltzes around with impunity. She is stated to move at a speed which nears breaking the sound barrier. Kūenbu increases her reflexes to the point that she is able parry blows and knock back foes at the same time, as well as move too fast to see most of the time; her movement is fluid and precise, and rarely will she exert effort in movements. Her light frame also serves as a means to move at constant speeds whilst incorporating her unique spellcasting to overwhelm her opponents from a middle-ranged distance. By using Kūenbu, Hanako can overcome obstacles and paths otherwise unpassable to her by normal means, move through midair at extreme speeds nearing those that S-Class Mages can move at, and give herself a general advantage in a fitting situation. The drawback of Kūenbu is that its performance is tied to Hanako's own stamina and concentration. If she should start to wear physically out from overuse of her magical energy or lose concentration, it would cause Kūenbu to end, and Hanako to fall from the air. *'Nenrikisentō' (念力戦闘, Telekinetic Combat): Nenrikisentō is the art and practice of wielding her sword with telekinesis. It is extremely difficult, and requires great aptitude in the application of her Telekinesis. The primary advantages of such a fighting form are obvious; range ceases to be an issue, and the option of wielding numerous swords simultaneously becomes viable; her swords float beside her, attacking at her whims. Every action that Hanako performs in this form is accompanied by attacks from the sword floating at Hanako's sides, even jumping and gliding. Essentially, it turns her into a living weapon; simply making contact with enemies while gliding or jumping does damage. Her attacks appear to home in on her current target and can be used to attack from a distance; she launches a single blade as a fast-moving projectile and a snap of her fingers will cause her other blade to strike her opponent. Additionally, her sword will appear at the target's location upon the spell's impact, and Hanako can immediately teleport to its location, allowing her to follow up with melee attacks. The most basic application of telekinesis in sword combat is a sword throw; which is utilized by guiding her sword in an arc through the air, she can throw her swords in a boomerang fashion, cutting apart obstacles and surprising foes. She can hurl her sword across great distances, make mid-air course-corrections, or simply allow her sword to hover in place. *'Sōzō Saisei' (創造再生, The Rebirth of Creation): The ultimate healing spell that Hanako created; she surrounds herself with immense amounts of magical energy, before releasing it by integrating it within her body; suddenly, the cell division of her body is forcibly stimulated by proteins, reconstructing all of her organs and tissues that compose her body. One thing to note is that this spell is unable to cause old cells to regenerate, but instead, it quickens the conceptualizing of new cells via dividing them. This spell is capable of immense amounts of healing; a the vital organs of a body which is so gravely injured so that mercy-killing would be easier than healing them normally, will be instantaneously restored; making them feel "new", so to speak. Hanako, as long as she has magical energy, can utilize this technique to grant herself a peculiar form of 'immortality', making it near-impossible to die by any means as long as this technique is activated. Naturally, a body's cells can only split a certain number of times in the lifetime of any being –this is known as the hayflick limit- and by hastening the process of this, this causes Hanako to essentially shorten her lifespan; though this isn't detrimental enough to cause her to wither and die in a heated fight. **'Byakugō' (百豪, The Strength of a Hundred): The next stage of Sōzō Saisei, often considered it's "child". While very similar in nature to its parent technique — which enables Hanako to regenerate from wounds because of her cell division being quickened; Byakugō is instantaneous and doesn't need Hanako's magical energy to surround her, meaning that Hanako's injuries begin to heal the moment that they are inflicted. The regeneration bestowed upon Hanako when utilizing this spell is enhanced to the point that even after being impaled through the stomach by an enormous blade, the wound was sealed up and completely healed the moment that the sword was withdrawn. Because of this, Hanako is considered near-invincible when this spell is activated as she can shrug off almost anything that strikes her. Elemental Sword Elemental Sword (属性斬帝剣, lit. Attribute Slashing Empress Sword): Elemental Sword is a Lost Magic; also known as the most advanced version of Sword Magic. It was born from Hanako's immense knowledge of elemental magic—instead of firing her powerful spells outwards, she focuses them inwards; it is a special spiritual energy conversation magic; this enables her to break down the basic elements of various spells and then focus them upon her blade or her limbs; this essentially combines magical energy with her sword in order to cause various effects, in addition to merely strengthening blows. It is a powerful hybrid technique combining both sword skills and magic. It was originally designed as a magic technique which creates an exceedingly thin layer of eternano capable of cutting through almost anything. The eternano can easily be switched to her spells, ensuring the cutting power remains; but also allowing Hanako to utilize her own individual style. Also, since her spells are used, the subsequent strikes not only possesses heightened cutting power, but effects depending on the spell as well. Should Hanako utilize a fire spell, then the sword incinerates anything in its path, while a lightning spell shocks and numbs instead. Especially skilled practitioners can control the influx of magical energy, making even lower-leveled spells potentially fatal when directed through her sword. Hanako is sometimes remarked upon to wield elemental blades. The magic itself can also be controlled and fired at opponents from her sword, resulting in powerful explosions of pressurized magic. Elemental Sword generally allows Hanako to swiftly deal elemental damage, compared to regular magic, which does not require incantation time and covers wide areas. *'Shippū Raisenbu' (疾風雷閃舞, Gale Thunder Flash Dance): Shippū Raisenbu is a powerful spell that mixes both Hanako's Sword Magic skills as well as her lightning magic. When utilizing the spell, Hanako lifts her sword, and then plunges it downward in front of her which then explodes in a burst of lightning that echoes throughout the area, causing a small shockwave crackling with lightning that blows the opponent away while paralyzing them. It can be charged for up to 5 seconds, and the fire greatly increases its range and knockback. The knockback caused by this move is mostly vertical when it isn't charged fully and becomes more horizontal when it is. Like most of Hanako's moves, it is powerful enough that charging is not required for it to be effective. Shippū Raisenbu has 9 stages of power, 8 charging up stages and the fully-charge stage. A fully charged Eruption has a larger area of effect and a horizontal trajectory while dealing a small amount of damage to Hanako herself. Hanako will start flashing red once she reaches stage 7. A stage 8 Shippū Raisenbu is Hanako's most powerful attack, though the timing for a stage 8 Shippū Raisenbu is very precise however, as she must plunge her sword downwards just before the attack becomes fully charged. Familiar Spirit Magic Familiar Spirit Magic (星霊 魔法, Seirei Mahō): Hanako is a former wielder of Familiar Spirit Magic, which allows her to summon a Familiar Spirit, Magical beings residing in the Familiar Spirit World, using the Keys of their respective Gates. When summoning a Spirit, the Keys are enveloped with a soft, golden light. Once a contract has been made with a Spirit, such Spirit will be available for Hanako to summon on certain days, in which it will fight on her side and perform several tasks for her. Familiar Spirits have varying levels of power, with different ones being more suited for certain tasks than others, not necessarily related to battle. However, after an accident, Hanako had fused with Bellerophon. *'Bellerophon the Pegasus' (天馬ベルレフォーン, Tenba Berurefōn): Bellerophon the Pegasus is the name of Hanako's Familiar Spirit; quite obviously, it takes the form of a majestic Pegasus; a winged horse, which is a divine mystery with magical protection, allowing it to easily brush past modern magic without halting its charge, and it has one hundred times the magical energy of an average mage. It is close to the level of a dragon, and its divine protection is already on the same defensive level as one. Coupled with Bellerophon's already high defense, it allows for an even greater defensive ability than normally possible. The buffets from Pegasus's wings are capable of generating massive shock waves, which raze infrastructure and lacerate the bodies of living beings. It is normally a docile being not fit for combat, but it will rage and attack the enemy once the reins are used to compel it to fight. **'Fused Familiar Spirit: Bellerophon the Pegasus' (合同精霊・天馬ベルレフォーン, Gōdō Seirei: Tenba Berurefōn): Because of the accident, Bellerophon was forced to provide Hanako with half of his own lifeforce, keeping her alive and avoiding his own death at the same time by permanently merging with Hanako; causing her to become a unique fusion of Familiar Spirit and Human. This merged Hanako and Bellerophon's souls, allowing Hanako to use Bellerophon's abilities for herself, enhancing her power twentyfold; it is almost impossible to tell the difference between Bellerophon's Magic and Hanako's own. The only way to tell is by a stigma left of Hanako's body from their fusion. When utilizing the powers of Bellerophon, Hanako gains a smooth spandex armor that has a tiara with wings, a collar that joins the pauldrons, which, also covers the entire abdomen and joins the belt, plus complete protection for arms and legs. It is adorned with numerous crystals in the joints and chest, five of the total, and has a white tone with red details; and last, but not lease, enormous silver wings which grant the ability of flight. ***'Enhanced Physical Attributes': When under her Fusion, Hanako can channel vast amounts of unholy lightning through her body for the purpose of granting herself vast superhuman powers that enable her to keep up with the other main characters—As a result of increasing her strength, she dramatically increases the overall efficiency of her musculature. While enhanced, her muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. Hanako can exert herself physically for up to at least a few hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood starts to impair her. By channeling lightning through her body, she can be granted superhuman durability to the point she can shrug off punches to the face while weakened and remain unharmed. She can enhance her reflexes with lightning, to the point she can pluck out of the air with her hand, demons with ease. Finally, by using lightning propulsion Hanako is capable of reaching superhuman speeds very easily whether if she is earthbound or not—what should be noted that she can only use this ability in her her fusion form. ***'Magic Compression': Upon activation, Bellrophon completely and utterly compresses her magic; essentially, it turns her capabilities of ungodly spellcasting upside-down, leaving her unable to perform the magic is so well known for. However, in compensation, the spiritual side of her powers are altered to become physical. It is a compression of her power in addition to changing her spiritual powers to physical, and the vastly compressed power enables to reach levels of physical and spiritual prowess most mages would have their bodies give out at and cannot handle; in RPG terms, this means that Hanako has changed from a Red Mage into a Warrior. The form allows Hanako to move at very high speeds exceeding those of her regular speed, allowing her to be undetectable to unfocused eyes as she hovers slightly above the ground as she zips around with impunity; additionally, her strength is drastically enhanced to the point that she can break through spiritual barriers with a single swing of her new swords. Her new speed is so great, that it also allows her to create dozens of tangible clones to confuse her opponent. In addition, her already immense spiritual energy has grandly and explosively increased, and appears as silver wisps trailing off of her body. In this form, Mayu is a fast-moving mass of destruction towards her opponents, flying as fast and jumping over buildings in a single bound, all while hitting even harder than a freight truck in terms of power. ****'Sacred Sword' (聖心剣, Seishinken): When activating this spell, Hanako's right arm begins to glow a luminous cobalt in coloration as a long, curved blade growing with a white aura is shaped using her magical energy upon her right arm, extending out two meters with an impossibly sharp edge and beautiful luster. Sacred Sword can also be used as an extremely versatile and effective close-combat weapon if Hanako so wishes it, slicing and stabbing her foe with relative ease. ****'Psycho Boost' (サイコブースト, Saiko Būsuto): When in her fusion form, Hanako puts her hands and her wings together in front of her body, gathering magical energy from her body as well draining it from the opponent, quickly building the energies together into the form of a mass of energy which is generated in-between her hands and wings, appearing as if it were a multicolored orb of energy. Spending a few more moments pumping the mass of energy full of magical energy, Hanako holds her hands around the orb like a cannon, before launching it at the opponent as it separates into beams reminiscent of shooting stars, which scatter and change their trajectory to target different opponents no matter their position, striking them with great force, and were shown capable of bypassing intangibility granted to elemental mages in their full-body element transformation. These stars explode fiercely, leaving large explosions in their wake and an enormous amount of property damage as well, reducing the area in which this spell is fired into rubble. ****'Roaring Thunder' (鳴御雷, Narumikazuchi): Hanako flies through the air and charges at the opponent; gathering her magical energy and transforming it into the same silver lightning that is produced when utilizing her Unholy Lightning Magic, crackling intensely around her figure. As she does, a stream of electricity spirals around her body. As she travels, she leaves behind a streak of energy. Hanako then slams into the opponent at full force, tearing through the area and destroying everything in her path. The moment that she impacts upon the foe's helpless figure with an unmatched viciousness, she stays there for a moment and suddenly a large orb of energy surrounds her body and explodes. Trivia *Hanako is based upon me in personality. *'Sōzō Saisei '''and '''Byakugō' are based directly on the Naruto techniques of the same name. Credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto for the concepts. Navigation Category:AnimeQueen9112 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Godslayer Category:Guild Master